


Boredom of Minako Usagi

by YukiAizawa



Series: Minako Usagi [1]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiAizawa/pseuds/YukiAizawa
Summary: Mianko is the bossy and beautiful member of SEES, a club comprised of her high school's most extraordinary students. On a typical day, SEES must struggle to keep Minako happy and occupied because, unbeknownst to her, Minako has the power to wake Nyx and destroy the world. Watch out for those mood swings! (Based off of the boredom of Haruhi Suzumiya) (Minato x Minako/Hamuko)





	

Looking back, the memorable induction of Minako Usagi; nicknamed Hamuko; into SEES (also called the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad), which had left me, not Minako, in a state of Melancholy, had been back at the beginning of spring of last year when she had moved to Port Island, and the incident of the dreaded club activity, that had forced me, not Minako, to sigh, had technically happened if you go by last years calendar.

We were now second years in high school, except for our senpais, and we are technically at the point where we have six months including summer action to really not do anything. Minako wasn't about to let us sit around for six months, so it goes without saying that we, the members of SEES, had ended up dealing with a variety of irrational and irritating, almost incomprehensible events, and pseudo-events that shouldn't even be called as such.

At any rate, it was what it was, and the baffling ideas that popped out Minako's head were much like mosquitoes, you could try to swat them, but there would always be more. I could live with this, if not for the fact that we were forced to deal with whatever idea she came out with. I mean seriously, what the hell?

I have no idea how the other members of SEES; Junpei; Yukari; Mitsuru; Akihiko; Shinjiro; Ken; Fuuka; Aigis; and Koromaru; felt about all of this, but my subjective symptoms told me, at least, that while my energy and strength remained at adequate levels, I always end up feeling like I've been forced to stare into an endless abyss, leaving me no choice but to jump.

I may still be falling at this very moment.

After all, Minako has a habit that many people find insufferably annoying of thinking about utterly worthless things whenever her head isn't filled with happy thoughts. She basically doesn't tolerate any situation which requires her to do nothing. She will forcibly find something to do when no such thing exists.

And based on my experiences, peace dissipates like fog the moment Minako opens her mouth. And it may never return again for us. Really she is the most annoying, hyper active, cheerful girl I have ever met.

Minako Usagi, the girl who hates boredom above all else, regardless of the good or bad.

And so I would like to take this opportunity to fill you in on the various undertakings of SEES during those six months to counter the boredom.

I can't really explain how this constitutes an opportunity, but it won't kill me to talk about it, and it'd be pretty satisfying to get it all off my chest and share this indescribable feeling with someone else.

Let's see… I'll start with that stupid Sports Tournament.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I created this because I thought why not. Anyways some of the passages, mainly the prologue is taking from the light novel, The Boredom of Haruhai Suzumiya. I hope you guys will still enjoy this story even if it's not as exciting as my other stories. Anyways please review and tell me what you guys think.


End file.
